Coffee machines are known in many variations, such as coffee machines for restaurant businesses, coffee machines for industrial firms as well as coffee machines for households.
It is well known that when brewing a cup of hot coffee freshly roasted beans are used, the grind and the right amount of water to the coffee ration are important factors to ensure a good cup of coffee. Likewise, to ensure a good cup of hot coffee the temperature of the water is very important. The water draws out the flavor from the coffee grounds, referred to as extraction.
Water temperature is essential in the extraction process, because if your water is too hot, you risk an over extraction, leaving the coffee with a bitter taste, and if your water is too cold, you can risk an under-extraction, where the coffee is weak, and maybe even tastes sour.
Typically the hot water located in the hot water tank has a higher temperature since the water cools down on the way between the hot water tank and the brewing chamber, such as pipelines and other components, such as valves and flow meter etc. Furthermore, this cooling down is not the same in each dispensing of coffee, as it depends on whether it is a first dispensing of coffee during which the pipe lines and components through which the hot water will run as well as the brewing chamber are in a cold state, or whether these areas are warmed up owing to the passage of the hot water from previously dispensed coffee. Depending upon the situation, the brewing water may have a temperature which is either too low or too high, which can affect the quality of the coffee dispensed.
Therefore it is desirable to provide an apparatus enabling a preferred water temperature during extraction.